


Rick And Daisy Oneshots

by RickandShane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rick Grimes Daisy Dixon Abuse Rape Friendship Romance Relationship Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickandShane/pseuds/RickandShane
Summary: Oneshots of Twd.





	1. I'm On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what type of Rick and Daisy oneshots, you would like for me to write. They can't be Au/Alternate universe. They have to be based off of the show and the episodes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy thinks that Rick is using her for sex.

I am sitting down on the ground, with my crossbow. The crew has been bitching and whining and complaining, about Rick ever since he told them that they were all infected. And it is getting on my nerves. Rick has done nothing, but done right by this broken ass group. He has always made the right calls. Now it wasn't a good call to go to the C.D.C. Or to bring that kid Randall back. But other than that he has always done right by this group, and me. When I told Rick about my childhood and my history with my father, at the C.D.C. He didn't judge me, or treat me like some stranger like some guys would have done. Now that I think about it Rick is not your normal boyfriend. He doesn't try to get me to sleep with him. He has never asked me to suck his dick. Everytime I have done it, I have volunteered to do it. And everytime I do it he does not pull my hair, like all of my other previous boyfriends. And Everytime he comes, he does not let me swallow it. Carol walks over to me and I glares at her.

Daisy: What? Carol: He can't be trusted, keeping a secret like that from us a secret that we needed to know. Daisy: Give him some credit Carol. Carol: Yeah, over my dead body. Why do you even need him? He's just using you for sex and it's wrong, you're a 16 year old girl not some sex toy.

My hands start to shake and I take deep breaths to keep myself from smacking her. Carol: He's using you Daisy. Tears come to my eyes as I break a small stick in half. Daisy: You're wrong, Rick's done alright by me. Carol shakes her head before walking away. We hear a noise and the pussy ass group starts to panic. Maggie: What was that? Daisy: It ain't nothing, so shut up. Glenn: Did you not hear that? Rick walks into view and I look at him. I put my head into my lap and I start to cry as I think about what Carol said. Rick can't be using me for sex, he just can't be.

Rick: Daisy, what's wrong? I keep my head in my lap, as my body start to shake with sobs. Rick: Daisy? Carol: Why can't you, just stop it Rick? Just stop it and leave her alone. Glenn: We heard a noise. Carol: Yeah, we heard a noise. Go see what it was, Rick! Rick: What is your problem? Carol: My problem is Daisy! Stay away from her and do something for this group. Rick: I am doing something! My tears start to soak my shirt but I ignore it.

Rick: I'm keeping this group together, alive! I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ sake! I look up at him in confusion. Rick: Y'all saw what he was like. How he pushed me, how he compromise us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing lead me out to put a bullet in my back, I had no choice! He was my friend, but he came after me. You guys think that I'm a bad leader? Daisy, you too? Then walk out leave. Go ahead, there's the door. I stand up from the ground. He thinks that I have disobeyed him, because of Carol's big mouth. But I haven't.

Daisy: Rick... Rick: No? You're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore. He walks over to me and he grabs my wrist as he drags me away from the group. Carol: Leave her alone! Rick shoves me to the ground and he glares at Carol. Rick: Stay out of this! This is non of your... Carol raise her hand and she smacks Rick across the face. Rick stare at her in shock before shoving her, the group looks terrified as Carol falls to the ground. Rick grabs me and he puts me over his shoulder. He walks away from the group and onto the road. He sits me down on my feet and he backs me up against the wall.

Daisy: R... Rick. Rick: What? He press our bodies together and I start to breath really hard. Daisy: Can you um... Can you back up, please? You know that I hate it when people get to close to me. He backs up 15 feet away from me and he throws Shane's gun in frustration. Rick: I thought you was past that? Daisy: I'm... I'm... I'm never gonna be past it Rick. My father was sexually abusing me, since I was 12. And the only reason it stopped was because of this stupid walker mess. Rick grabs the handle of his Python, something he does when he's irritated.

Rick: Do you trust me? Daisy: Are you using me for sex? Rick: Do you trust me? Daisy: Are you using me for sex? Rick: We haven't even had sex yet Daisy, what are you... Daisy: Just answer the fucking question, Rick! Rick: No! I am not using you, to get into your pants! Why would you even ask me something like that! Daisy: I just had to know, I had to. And yes, I trust you. Rick: Baby... He walks up to me and he stops 5 feet away. Rick: I would never do that, ever! I have been patient, and I understand that you're not ready to go that far with me yet and I understand why. He holds his arms out and I frown at him. Rick: Come here, Come here. I walk into his arms and he holds me. Daisy: I'm on your side, Rick. Rick: I know. I know. I take off his work belt and I drop it to the ground. Rick: You don't have to. Daisy: I want to. He nods and I hear his zipper unzip. I get down on my knees to please Rick for being the best boyfriend and leader ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I would love to know you guys ideas, please send me some Rick and Daisy prompts.


	2. We Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daisy become best friends, as soon as they meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you guys haven't noticed already, Carl and Lori do not exist in these oneshots. Well, they will exist in half of them. Half.

A girl walks into camp with some squirrels in her hands. I look at her and I smile. She has long brunette hair. Brown eyes. Slim body. Nice shape. I know that I may sound crazy, but she is the one. I used to be a sheriff so I can tell when a woman or a girl has had a bad background, or if they are in a abusive relationship. Or if they are running from the person, who if they are still in a abusive relationship. Let me put it this way. Before the outbreak if I would have knocked on a stranger's door, and let's say they are being held hostage and they answer the door I'm gonna know. If I am across the street and is looking at the house, I am going to know that something is wrong. My dad used to always tell me that it's a gift I was born with, now I believe him. Because I don't even know this girl and I already know her background, just by looking a her. One of her parents died when she was kid, and she was sexually abused as a child most likely by her father. And she hates to be touched because of that.

Daisy: Merle! Merle! Rick: He's not here. Daisy looks at me and frowns as I step towards her. Daisy: Who the fuck, are you? Rick: Rick Grimes. Daisy: Rick Grimes. You got something, you wanna tell me? Rick: Your brother was a danger to us all so I handcuffed him to a roof, and I left him there. Daisy: Hold up, let me process this. You handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you left him there? Rick: Yes, I'm sorry. Shane: Don't apologize, to this cunt man. Rick: Shane, shut up! Shane: No, I'm not shutting up. She's a Dixon, she's a cunt, and she's a bitch.

Daisy throws the squirrels at Shane and he body slams her. Rick: Shane, back off! Shane kicks her and I punch him. Rick: I said back off! Daisy pulls out her knife and gets up off of the ground. She runs at Shane and she try to cut him with the knife. I try to grab her and she cuts me on my arm. Rick: Ahh! Damn! I kick the knife out of her hand and Shane puts her in a choke hold. Daisy: Get the fuck off of me! Shane: No, I'm good. Daisy: I don't like being touched, get the fuck off of me! Shane: Well, that's too bad because I'm touching you, right now.

I pull out my Python and I hit Shane in his head with it, knocking him out. I pull Daisy to her feet and she yanks away from me. Daisy: Don't touch me. Rick: I'm sorry, about your brother. I really am. I'm sorry that he got left behind, but I'm not sorry for doing what I did. Daisy: Good. I don't want you to feel guilt for doing the right thing. Rick: What? Daisy: I've hated Merle since I was ten, he can rot on that roof for all I care. She starts to walk away. Rick: Daisy. She stops in her tracks and she looks at me. Rick: We good? Daisy: We good. She walks away to her tent and I smile.


	3. I Don't Trust It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Rick kill in order to save they're lives.

Me and the Claimers are walking in the woods, we have been out here all day looking for this guy. I really hope that they find him and kill him, so that we can focus on the important stuff. Like food, water, a place to stay. Clothes, ammo, guns. I don't think that Joe realizes just how dangerous this world is now. That guy could have gotten robbed. Killed. He could have killed himself. He could have got killed by a herd of walkers. There's a 100% chance that he died and there is a 1% chance that he is dead. Like my boyfriend Rick there's a 50% chance that he made it out of the prison alive and there is a 50% chance that his dead body is laying at the prison right now. Me and Rick didn't used to always be together and we wasn't friends. In fact I used to hate his guts. Joe tapes me on my shoulder and I glares at him.

Daisy: Don't touch me! Joe: Whoa, easy! We found the guy, let's go. We walk out into the woods and I see Rick sitting on the ground. Joe puts his gun to Rick's head. Joe: You messed up asshole. You hear me, fucker? You have messed up. Daisy: Let him go! Dan smacks me and I taste blood in my mouth. Rick: Hey!

Rick slams his head into Joe's face. Dan punch me and I fall down. I start to cry as Dan kicks me over and over He smacks me again, as I see Rick bite Joe's throat. I jump up off of the ground and I shove Dan against the car, as Rick spits out the blood. I pull out my knife in a quick motion and I start to gut Dan like a fish blood gets on my face as Rick walks over, Dan falls down to the ground I slit his throat and I stab him in his head, before putting the knife away. Rick walks over to me and pulls me in for a hug. After a few seconds we pull away from each other, he touch my lip and I flinch.

Daisy: Don't touch it! Rick: I have to touch it! It's busted. He touch it again and I flinch away about to cry. Daisy: Rick, stop! Please, it hurts. He sighs and nods as he looks at Dan and Joe's bodies. Rick: You seen the Terminus signs? Daisy: Yeah, Joe told me about them. Rick: Who's Joe? I jerk my head in the direction of his body and Rick nods.

Rick: Listen, I know your lip is hurting but I have to do this. My eyes go wide when he leans forward and kisses me, I was not expecting that. He pecks me on the lips before pulling away. Rick: We're not going to Terminus, I don't trust it. And your lip... I can take care of it with some water, okay? I nod and he smile.


	4. 7x01 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick make a threat towards Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be like the episode, Glenn is still alive and breathing.

Negan has just got done forcing Daisy to suck his dick and I am sitting on the ground in shock. Damn, I see why you love her so much Rick. I glance at Daisy, before looking up at him.

I'm gonna kill you. I said my voice breaking.

He knees down in front of me and he gets in my face. What? He asked in taunting voice. I didn't quite catch that, you're gonna have to speak up.

I look down at ground and I sigh as I bring my head back up. Not today. Not tomorrow. But I'm gonna kill you. I nod my head as a look of shock comes across his face.

Jesus. Simon, what did he have on him? A hatchet. The guy says. A hatchet? Negan asked with a smirk. And a knife, the guy tells him. You see Simon is my second in command. Without a second in command, there is just a lot of goddamn work. Do you have one of those? Maybe of these fine people still breathing. Or did I... He does a motion with the bat and I say nothing.

Yeah, give me his Axe. The guy walks behind me and he hands Negan the hatchet Negan stare at me for a long time, before standing up. Dwight, bring the chick over here. The son of a bitch that has Daisy crossbow, drags her over to me. Negan put the hatchet in his belt, and he grab me by my shirt and he starts to drag me to the RV. Be right back, maybe Rick and his whore will be with me. If not well we can turn these people inside out, now won't we? I mean... The ones that are left. He shoves me into the Rv and I get up on my feet.


End file.
